


The Test

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Beverly Crusher has a decision to make





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



There was no need for her to take the bridge officer’s test, Beverly Crusher knew.

It was highly unlikely that she would ever need it. Numerous people had made sure to mention that to her.

They didn’t know her, Crusher reflected. That tactic just made her want to pass the test more.

Now, it was time to see if all her studying and simulations had paid off.

She had failed the Kobayashi Maru at the Academy – as did almost everyone.

This test was different - there was a right decision, but not an easy one.

She just had to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> This story is set about 2 years before TNG.


End file.
